Back Door Lover
by ApolloGoGo
Summary: Zack gets a late night visit. *SMUT*


Zack stared at the door. His company was running late. He hated that they had to sneak in and out of the backdoor all the time but being open wasn't an option. He thought about the repercussions if they were caught sneaking around like they were. They'd probably both lose their spots in their perspective companies. He heard their secret knock and smiled at them. He pulled them into the dorm and near drug them up a back staircase. They retreated to his room.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's only a couple minutes."

They shared a heated kiss, it was hungry and lonely. His hand palmed the front of their shorts. Zack was working them out of their shirt but trying desperately to not break contact with their body. He dropped to his knees in front of them. They left out a heated laugh when they felt his lips on their waist. He pulled their pants down enough for their hard cock to flop out. They backed up against the wall and left Zack control the blow job. He looked up. This wasn't like their normal hangings, they usually had more control. Their text exchange got too heated to wait a couple more days until they were home.

"You're so pretty."

Zack always got aroused from giving them head. Something about the low sighs they would make. The way they would grab at his hair. They way their voice got rough and their accent disappeared slightly. He pulled them closer, so they would go deeper. They made the most guttural sound. There was a knock on the wall. He removed them from his mouth.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"FINE, MATE! I JUST STUBBED A TOE!"

There was an exchange of looks. Zack went back to what he was doing. His lover attempted to stay silent during their orgasm. It was always difficult, they started breathing heavy watching Zack swallow. They watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Zack knew Shane would hear them. He probably was listening against the wall. He needed to be silent in pulling them to the bed. He pulled the comforter off the bed and threw it on the floor. He wasn't above using the floor. He dug through a drawer in his end table. He looked at the clock, they had a few hours. He looked down at his partner. He leaned into their ear.

"Stay like this, we can be quieter."

He lubed himself up and lined himself up. He slid in and rested his head on their shoulder while slowly sliding in and out. He watched their blues eyes close in pleasure. He could see they were struggling to stay silent.

"mmm Fergie."

Zack felt teeth digging into his shoulder. He moaned. He knew Shane would hear him but at least he could formulate and excuse. Watching porn and masturbating was a normal thing for the men in the dorm. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm. They were once again pulling him closer, breathing hard to control themselves from saying anything. Zack slammed into them erratically before he started cumming. He pulled out before he finished.

They propped themselves on their elbow and looked at the spots of Zack's cum on their thighs, their pubic line, and sporadic spots on their stomach and chest. Zack watched them scooping different spots up, with their finger, and licking it off.

"Ferg."

"What?" They shrugged. "You normally just nut in my mouth."

"Vulgar."

"Vulgar is what we just did."

"You have to go."

"Shit."

The two of them redressed. They needed to sneak back down the back stairs the same way they snuck up. They got themselves down and Ferg got out the door. They were able to share one last kiss. Normally their meet ups were more romantic, but this was adventurous. There was something edgy about what they did. Zack turned back to go to his room when he saw Shane.

Shane gave him a nod and an awkward smile. He wasn't sure what to say to Zack. He figured there was something interesting about their relationship. He didn't want to make anything awkward. He heard them, it's what woke him up. He gave Zack another awkward smile.

"Well, this is awkward, fucking say something!"

"How's that toe?"

"What?"

"You yelled that you stubbed your toe."

"Oh right. It's fine."

Shane nodded. He was trying his best to make this normal. He had to say something though.

"I know you two were doing something over there. I heard moaning."

"I'm an adult. He's an adult."

"Right, and if you want to put his dick in your mouth, that's fine. Just remember it's 2 am and some of us sleep."


End file.
